Hanyou
by Druneia Serai
Summary: Slight AU. Her life changed in more ways than one when she fell down the well and into the Warring States Era. She certainly did not expect to find another hanyou and she certainly did not expect the gruff silver haired man to be her destined mate. Rated M for language, violence, nudity, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He was certain that this was the weakest human he had ever had the displeasure of laying his eyes on. Most people from this era would not just run away from such a weak demon and expect someone else to save them. She was beautiful though; he would give her that, even if she was dressed in weird clothing. She had landed at his feet after tripping on one of the roots of Goshinboku. She was breathing heavily and he could smell her sweat and the blood from her scrapped knees. He chuckled. Her head jolted up to look at him. He was shocked to see her eyes were a rich violet color.

"You're awake." She breathed, her eyes wide with surprise. He had been in an enchanted sleep when she had seen him earlier. In a moment of weakness after she had spotted his still form, she had climbed up the roots that had wrapped around him and rubbed the velvety dog ears on top of his head. He had looked so peaceful in his sleep, but now, he was anything but that. She could see the bridled rage in his golden eyes and feel it in his aura. The only thing keeping him in place was the weakening enchantment on the arrow in his chest. She did not want to know what he would do when he was free. She didn't have more time to dread the half demon's possible release though; she had more pressing matters to attend to. The centipede demon had caught up to her.

"Give me the jewel!" It screamed, skittering towards her at a rapid pace. It was all she could do to dodge when the demon's jaw snapped at the place where she had been just a few seconds prior. She didn't want to use her power and she had no weapon with her to use. She was completely defenseless. She heard another dark laugh from the pinned demon, but pointedly chose to ignore this one.

"What's the matter girl? Can't kill it?" He was mocking her. He didn't even know her and he was mocking her. She felt anger boiling up in her chest and wheeled around to stare at the silver haired man with an angry scowl. It was just the distraction that the centipede needed to finally clamp its jaw around her side. It flung her in the air like a rag doll and laughed, watching the soft pink glow of the jewel that separated from the girl's flesh. She landed with a heavy thump near the sacred tree and groaned. The monster had bit quite deep into her side.

Suddenly, there was a chorus of yells coming from the edge of the clearing. The villagers had finally come to help, but they did not distract the demon before it had swallowed the jewel. The creature's transformation was vile. The humanoid head and upper torso that was connected to the main body to the centipede started to turn black, the old flesh rotting off of it as it hissed and snarled, gnashing its teeth together. The volley of arrows that the villagers shot at the beast did nothing to it; it merely roared in annoyance and bloodlust and coiled its body around Goshinboku. The girl was slammed into the half demon and the beast slowly started to tighten its hold, forcing the air out of the both of them.

"Do you want to live?" She blinked at him owlishly. "Do you want to live?!" He hissed as the centipede continued to tighten its body around them and the tree. She nodded. "Pull out the arrow! Quickly!" it took a lot of effort to free her arm from her side, but she managed to do it. She hoped that she would not regret her decision of trusting this demon. Not that she had much choice. She grabbed the arrow and pulled. It glowed and then shattered in her grasp, sending out a bright light that blinded everyone in the near vicinity.

Suddenly she was free from the crushing pressure of the centipede's body. She crashed to the ground as her body tried to make sense of everything that was happening all at once. The centipede was being ripped to shreds by the demon she had just released. The villagers were all in a panic, some were screaming because of the centipede and others were yelling about the newcomer in the fight. She thought she heard the village priestess calling her name. It was a minute of chaos and then everything subsided and the only thing she was aware of was the burning pain in her side and the glow of the sacred jewel in the demon centipede's remains. It took a lot of energy to stand to go collect the stone.

"Kagome, are ye alright child?" It was Kaede, the village priestess, who was inquiring about her well being while she was sifting through demon flesh for the jewel. The old lady was supporting herself with her longbow as she hobbled over to Kagome.

"I'm alright." Kagome pulled the jewel out of the body and the flesh dissolved into thin air, leaving nothing of the creature except for its massive bones. Kagome stood and straightened herself. She held the glowing jewel in her hands and watched as the dark tinge that it had started to acquire transformed back into a soft pink.

"As touching as this all is…" The inu-hanyou had decided he no longer wanted to sit by and watch the interactions of a foolish girl and a withered hag. "Give me the jewel and no harm shall come to you." He smiled, showing his fangs to emphasize his threat. Kagome quickly tried to regain her bearings, trying to be ready to run again even though her vision was blurry and her limbs were heavy.

"Kagome, you must run." Kaede warns, panic in her voice. When he tenses to spring, she turns and runs. She pushes her legs as fast as they were willing to go, weaving under the trees and between the thick underbrush. The demon in hot pursuit manages to snag her hair a few times and fells a few trees to try and stop her. His chance to corner her comes when she reaches a steep incline. She trips and staggers down the rocky trail while he uses the height as leverage and leaps, soaring through the air to land on the bridge that is directly in her path. She has nowhere else to go and skids to a stop in front of him. He approaches her cockily, a smirk stretched across his face. She is barely has time to backpedal when he reaches her and grabs her wrists and pulls her flush against him.

"You should have listened." He purrs into her neck. He wasn't going to regret punishing this gi-No. There was no way. He inhaled again, amazed that he hadn't picked up on this before. He had chalked up the extra demon scent he had smelt in the clearing to something else in the forest. Never did he assume it was coming from the raven haired girl. His nose did not lie though. This girl had demon blood pulsing through her veins even though it was sealed. Letting instinct guide him, he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. His inner demon purred happily.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was tentative, uncertain of the situation. She didn't know how she knew his name, but her inner voice had practically screamed it at her as soon as his skin had touched hers. She softly pulled herself away from his grip after a few moments of standing still. He didn't fight her. He looked as if he was contemplating something.

"Kagome!" Kaede and the villagers had caught up with the pair. The old priestess was worried for the girl; she didn't know what Inuyasha was capable of at the moment. It had been fifty years since she had dealt with the half demon and she had seen the same rage in his eyes that she had seen on the day he was put under her dead sister's spell. His eyes flicked towards the humans standing on the edge of the embankment and he scowled before turning and bounding off into the forest. Everyone was so baffled by the half demon's strange departure that they almost didn't notice Kagome faint.

**Okay, just a quick A/N here. I don't have a beta, but I am proof reading this as best as I can by myself. No clue how long this story will be or how long it is going to take me to complete it. I'm not putting too much effort into this and I will write when I have free time. I am a full time university student who is also working part time so I have very little time to myself, so please just keep that in mind. I will also be looking over my other stories and seeing what I can do to make them better and I will hopefully finish them in the next few months. **

**On a side note, ****I'M BACK BITCHES**

**Please review. **

**-Druneia Serai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Consciousness came back to Kagome slowly. Sounds drifted to her before anything else; she could hear the rustling of fabric and the soft thudding of footsteps along with labored breathing. Her body's sensation hit her next and she groaned. Her side burned with a fierceness she had never known. She opened her eyes when she heard her name being called.

"Kagome, are ye awake child?" Kaede was just a blurry figure off to her side, but she could make out the old priestess from her voice. She shifted in an attempt to make herself more comfortable and ended up moaning in pain. "Do not move, your wounds need at least a day's rest." Kagome complied only because she didn't want another sharp pain running up her side. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain as she did so.

"Kaede… Who was he?" She whispers. She is hesitant to ask the question nagging at the back of her mind. The old woman looks at her with unreadable eyes.

"I forgot ye are not of this time. That was the half-demon Inuyasha. Fifty years ago, he attempted to get the sacred Shikon No Tama while it was in my sister's, the priestess Kikyo's, care. They fought a fierce battle in the village. It ended when she sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku. Unfortunately, she did not survive the ordeal. She succumbed to her wounds shortly after." Kaede had a sad look on her face, obviously still silently mourning the loss of her sibling.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Kagome murmured, sorry that she had asked. The old woman had been so kind and she had repaid her by dredging up traumatizing past memories.

"Now that the jewel has resurfaced, he will surely be back for it," Kagome was sure he would be back, but she didn't think it was for the same reason. She had felt a strange connection with the demon, but with her demon side currently suppressed, she wasn't sure what the connection stemmed from. She assumed forty-eight hours period for the potion she had taken to suppress her demon side would wear off soon. She couldn't wait to be back to her natural form. Kaede continued speaking, "but I am sure that Inuyasha will not be the only demon after the jewel. Ye need to be prepared for the worst child."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Kaede, thank you for your kindness." She could feel her demon blood start to hum in her veins. The burning in her side dulled to an annoying ache and she sat up.

"Kagome! Ye must not move." Kaede's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine Kaede, I need to leave. I pose a threat to your village by being here any longer. I will go back to my own time to heal my wounds. Demons do not dare show their true nature there." She needed to leave before her demon features surfaced. She had a few more minutes at most. She staggers to her feet and shakily bows to her host. Her side is not fully healed and it still hurts, but she forces herself to walk out the door.

When she stepped outside, the moon had already taken its place in the night sky. She feels her power rush back to her and sighs happily. Her wound stitched itself back together. Her claws made an appearance along with her fangs and the pointed tips of her ears. She had never been sure why she looked like a full demon, but that was alright with her. It made her features easier to hide. The only thing that was difficult to disguise was the black tribal markings representing fire that were emblazoned on the skin of her arms and chest. A glace back at the door to the hut told her that she was not being followed. She made sure none of the villagers were around before taking off at a run into the forest. She only made it a few steps into the trees when she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a lithe demon female standing in her way.

"You'd be wise to give me the jewel. Otherwise, I will be cross." Kagome merely met the demon's stare evenly. She didn't know what she was facing so she listened to her demon's advice to stay put. The challenger scowled. "I said, give me the jewel!" The demon's hand jerked and a mass of hair rose from the forest and started speeding towards her. She dodged it easily, but had a tougher time avoiding it when it turned on a dime and attacked her from behind. Kagome was still trying to regain her bearings as a demon. She focused her attention on the puppeteer. She could sense no life coming from her and frowned. The hair demon's power source was obviously located elsewhere.

"Having trouble wench?" Both demons turned their gaze to him. He had been surprised to find the female who had barely had any trace of demon blood in her veins yesterday now had a more overwhelming youki than he did. Her features no longer had the soft edges of a human and she had marks along her arms and on her chest, from what he could see of it anyway. His demon roared her name, fighting against him, telling him to go to her and protect her. So that's what his attraction to her was. She is his mate. When her demon side had been suppressed, his demon's reaction had been weaker, almost muted. He had just felt a pull towards her. He jumped in between the demon females and faced the demon wanting the jewel. "The jewel ain't yours. Back off and maybe I'll let you live." He growled.

The hair demoness laughed. "Ha! You? A pathetic half-demon laying claim to the jewel? You have no right to touch it you vile hanyou. Now give it here or you shall die." The two demons advanced on each other, the hair demon calling on her endless supply of hair and Inuyasha flexing his hands and crouching down in preparation to strike.

Kagome was taken by surprise when Inuyasha has come to her defense. Her inner demon purred. "Mine. My mate." The carnal being almost never spoke, only giving Kagome feelings of what she should and should not do. She wondered if Inuyahsa's demon was telling him the same thing. As much as she wanted to stay and help, her hand to hand combat was severely lacking and if she could get to the well she could probably go back to her own time to grab her bow. Or she could abandon Inuyasha to deal with the demon and run away to her world. That is if the well lets her go back to her world. Not caring about the outcome anymore, she turns and bolts away, letting her nose lead her to the well.

She reaches the well quickly and jumps into it, relieved as the pink and blue light that engulfed her when she had been transported to the feudal era flared up again before fading, leaving her in the bottom of the well in the well house at her family's shine. The scents of her human brother and her grandfather fill her nose and she leaps out of the well.

"Kagome!" they both shout her name in surprise. Her brother, Souta, rushes forward to give her a hug. "I'm glad you're back sis. We were worried about you when you fell down the well. You've been gone for two days!" She assures her brother that she is fine. Her grandfather scolds her for not calling. Guilt refuses to leave her be though. She tries to fight the feeling off while talking to her family, but eventually it eats at her enough that she disappears into her room to grab her weapon. The longbow thrums in her hand, her spiritual powers reacting to the weapon. While her youki is strong, she has never figured out how to use it as a weapon as she has had no one to teach her. Her father disappeared shortly after her birth and no one had seen him since. It had been difficult enough to find a priestess to teach her to use her spiritual power. She shoulders the bow and its quiver of arrows and heads downstairs to bid goodbye to her family.

Inuyasha had been furious when his female had bolted into the forest. He had not expected to run off, but could do nothing about it since the hair demon had chosen that exact moment to make her attack.

"Awe, your girl ran off on you. How pathetic a man you must be to make your own kind run away. I will deal with you and then I will follow that girl and the jewel. She will not get far." The demon taunts him as she manipulates the hair, letting it attack him. Inuyasha cannot see what is attacking him and it frustrates him not being able to see his target. He can hear it though, the whooshing as the hair moves through the hair towards him giving him a vague idea of where it is coming from. He releases his attack, releasing blades of condensed energy from his claws. It doesn't hinder what is attacking him. The hair wraps around his arm before slithering its way over the rest of his body. He is helpless since he cannot see his captor. It constricts around him, slicing into his skin.

"Kagome!" He roars, hoping that his mate will come back to help him.

**This chapter sucks and I know it does. I don't have the time to really proof it right now. I'll dump it here for now. I might go make some changes later. Bear with me while I get back into the groove of writing fanfiction regularly. **

**Please review. **


End file.
